THE CONTINUED ADVENTURES OF CHANCE YOUNG
by TheXGrayXLady
Summary: Follow Chance Young as she further sorts out Leif, the universe, and everything. Yet more Mary Sue mocking
1. Chapter 1

**I have no regrets. **

**Disclaimer: I don't want to claim ownership to the second part of this chapter, so I own nothing.**_**  
**_

_One day at a secret government base that totally wasn't a technologically enhanced battleship…_

"Swift, come on. We're going to be late," Hawkins said, throwing a wadded up expense report at her.

"Hawkins, we can't wait to finish uploading the new monitoring software," she replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. "If anything gets by while our filters are down, we're in for a repeat of the Sue Invasion of 2010."

"Mom, you weren't even there for that," he said, flipping over the railing and hanging upside down, his shaggy blond hair barely an inch from the floor.

"I heard about it though. Jenkins told me all about it and I don't want a repeat," she said, poking at some keys, because while she was perfectly within her element when toppling dictatorships and foiling plots for global conquest, computers were far beyond her grasp. "And besides, it's just a stupid spy movie."

"Just a…what…I don't…how does that even…mer," Hawkins stuttered, gesticulating with his hands to underscore the imperativeness of their situation.

"Hawkins, you've stopped speaking words," she said, staring at the screen and wishing that it would turn into a target range. "You know that I'm going to be picking it apart the entire time anyway. Give my ticket to Sylvia from accounting. She's really into you, you know."

"Oh no. You, Lopez, and I. We're the three musketeers. We're either all going to movie night or none of us are going," he said, giving her The Face. Not even Swift could resist The Face.

"Fine," she said, turning in her swivel chair and swinging to her feet, not without a smile on her face. "Stop giving me that look and I'll see your stupid movie with you."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He swung back over the railing and grabbed his jacket as the two of them left the room. Neither of them saw the flashing lights on the main console that read, "THE CONTINUED ADVENTURES OF CHANCE YOUNG"

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

**OMG GGGG GUZYSYSYSYSY! IVE GOTA NOTHEF R STORIEY! ITS EFEN better tthen the lust 1 cuz its awesome and its got you're favorite drakken of dragoons! LOL dis 1 has a prolouge 2 so its efen more awesomesauce!**

**Proolouge:**

Once opus eh thyme deer wiz a butiful princess named Chance. She wuz so buttiful dat every guy in the kingdom wanted to mari her. She ddnt luff them tough cuz they were stooped men who only loofahed her for her body and waited her to sty in the ketchup.

Than he met thesis guy maimed Ria and she totally full in loofah with him but everybody hated him cuz he was too hawt for them. They had a tarmac luff storied just lick Romeo and Julius! Then they got married cuss they loved each other and YOLO.

Then the kingdom got attached by a GIANT EVIL MONSTER! Everything was lost until Chance discovered her kraken powers and she beat the munster. Then she died because she sacrificed herself to save the kingdom. But it was fareteld that she would come back and save the world again.

**OMG isn't it mysterous? I bed u can't wait 4 more! Its so exciting and awesome!**

**_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_  
**

**I have no regrets, although I'd like to have some reviews. Please let me know what you think._  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

I regret nothing.

Disclaimer: I solemnly sware that I own none of this.

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

**OMG I luff all the reviews I get 4 dis storeh! Its so awesome isn't it? I think Im going to make this into a navel just like Fifty Sades of Gray or Twilight! They are such good books! U might want 2 no that this chater is really really sexi and if u r lick a nun or a dumb prep who doesn't get that Chanse and Ray are in love than don't' red it!**

Chance and Ria wore un there SUPER ROMANTIC HOnEeMooN! They were at the Leaning Tower of London in PAriz, Germany. **(AN: That's were they had they're fist date remember?) **They were wicked happeh cuz they had the most romantick weeding evur and they were marred.

It was all so awesome and special cuz they we're finally able to be together after sooooooooooooooooo many things getting in the way cuz every1 wuz a dum prep h8r who didn't understood there loofah. They wore so in luff that they mad a spechul exertion to the trample roolz so that thy **(AN: LOL I'm sooooo smurf. I'm using old words. Thy means they) **cooled get married.

"OMG Chance I luff u soo mach!" Ray sed. Then they mad out cuz they were matted and in love.

"IDK why. I'm lick so stooped and ugly. I can't believe an awesome SUPERSMEXYHAWT guy like u would want someone lick meh cuz I'm soo worthless," she sed.

"Don't say that cuzy ou are the prettiest smartest and bestest person ive ever met ever" ray said.

"no Im not. Im so luckee to have a guy lick u who is so nice 2 meh and is soooo SEXYFINE" she said and she started crying cuz she was so happeh.

"U r the prettiest gurl evar and eny1 who doesn't think that is a dump prep h8r who is jealous of ur beauty and smartz" ria sad **(AN: That's cuz their sad)**

"K THX" she sed and stoppered crying and then they made out. "I just get sad and insecure sometimes cuz I had such a tragic life and its hard sometimes to move past all the things that happened to meh."

"I know but ur okay now. Chase and Cleo is good and we beet that loozer Kimiko and ur save at the temple and we finally got marred. I luff u and I will always b their 4 u no meter what."

"THX. U r the bestest husband evar!" she said. "But u are being an ass b/c I am a strong independent woman and I don't need help."

"IK. Im sorry. I just love u so much and don't want anthing to evr happen 2 u," ray sed.

Chance looked at him with her sexi purple and gole eyes. She was still wearing her weeding dress. It was wite with purple lace and gold ruffles and it had embroidered drakkens cuz she was the dragon of dragons and she was a dragon. It had a sash and a really reallyrealy long train and it was really low cut and had a short skirt only it wasn't slutty cuz she wasn't a dum prep. She was wearing blake fishnets an wight ten inch kitten heels. Her hair fell down her back in a perfect ebony cascade of gold. She looked so sexi!

Ria looked just like a smexy vampire from one of those wicked good books. Only he was tan and he was even sexier then them. He was wearing a suit cuz he just gotten marred and it was sexyfine.

"Its fine. U just rn't as god **(AN: That's cuz she's the daughter of Chase nd Chase is Zeus in Chinese mythology)** as me so I can't expect u to remember these things" she said. "I luff u anyway cuz u are so perfect."

"u r more prefect" he said. Than they made out more than he stuck his thingy in her u know what and they did it.

Then they got attacked by a giant monster that was wrecking the sity and even though they faught their hardest it still kidnapped RIA! Chance was super angry cuz she loved ray and she couldn't life without him! She was about to kill herself when…

**OMG I made it a cliffie! I ned at least five reviews to continue or ill kill myself ucz I'm depressed cuz the doom prepz at my school are always making fun of me cuz im better than they are cuz im goffic and they are stooped. And then u won't know what happens and that's terrible. **

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**_

I feel sorry about absolutely none of that. Don't take me seriously about the review thing. I really don't care about how many reviews I get, I'd just like to get some.


	3. Chapter 3

****I'm not even a little sorry. Not even a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't you dare even think that I do. If you think that I do a series of unfortunate antics will ensue with your kneecaps. I really don't own this.

**ZOMG! I left u wiff a cliffie last time ddn't I? Just as a warning this chapter is really actiony so you should be prepared for it to be awesome!**

…her drakken prowess saved her! It was so terrible cuz she was too powerful to end her suffrage cuz she was dispersed cuz ray was kidnapped and she luffed him.

"OMG IM soooooooooooo sad cuz I'm too powerful and awesum!" she seed. "And I'm so pretty Ray will nefur loofa meh!"

Then master fungus nad her daddeh Chase found her and told her about the munster.

"This munster is really really really EVIL" chase said. He was really made abut this cuz he hated EVIL. Even moor than he hatted Ria for being wiff his daughter.

"It is said that the dark that shows the least lite is the most difficult to see in," master fong said. Chance was really confused cuz he was tocking in his really conusing metafours dat even she couldn't finger out ad she had an IQ of .

"OMG its EVIL! Than we have 2 dfeet it!" she said. She was souper determined to beet it cuz it was evil and it kidnapped ray. "That must b why it tock rio **(AN: LOL geddit? Cuz Rzi is form rio! Im soooooo witty and funny!)** cuz its evil and wants to use him 2 tack over the world."

"OMG u r rite!" Chase said. "I hat ray butt I hat evil even moor so we have 2 stop it!"

Then they went back to the temple to do more tanning so they could deeeat the munster! They were training with Clay and Cleo and they were wocking there hardest butt they were still worried aboot what they wore going to do with the monster.

"This is gonna be a harder ight than a tumbleweed at a rodeo." Sed clay but nobody understood him cuz he was a cowboy ad was using realy weir d sayings.

"Ur being soooooooooooooooooooooooo negative! Its really hawt!" Cleo said cuz she was goff and loofaed it when people were depressing.

She was wearing really goth clothes. Sh was wearing a black tanktop without sleeves and it was maid of lase and she was wearing black really short shorts only it wasn't slutty at all cuz she was wearing red lace leggings under it and purple stiletto cobweb boots with open steal toes and fingerless glove. She was wearing bloke eyeliner and it made her porpoise and gold eyes stand out a lot and her black hair had red and purple streaks and it was healed bake by steemponk goggles. She looked so sexi!

"U 2 ned to stoop being so mean! We will win and beet the evil thing and get ray bake evn I I have 2 due it myself because I am a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man!" Chance said because she was so mad that Cleo and Clay were flirting when they were supposed to be tanning.

"I'm sorrier than a tumbleweed at a roundup" clay said. It was really conusing when he tocked cowboy.

"UR right. We should be helping u beet evil!" Cleo said.

Then suddenly DOJO ran in an he was yelling realllllllllllllllllllllllly loud! "oMG guyzzzz! I found something about the monster in the ancient scrolls I just bought!"

"What is it?/!"Chance asked inquiringly.

Dojo unrolled the scroll and started to tack. "Wheel, this monster is a sing off a profanity! It's a really mysterious one too! Heres what it says: When the monster steels her love the princess will return and save the world from the witch's fire and then she will… and it cuts off their."

"That's terrible! And this prelacy is really mysterious so I don't know what it meens but I will still go and beet the monster and get ray back!" Then she did more tanning and then they followed the monster to its cave!

When they got there they found ray and he was chained to an alter there were candles and cymbals everywhere and there were a bunch of people chanting and it was just like one of those movies where the guy is abbot to be scarfaced for some reason and it was really really scary!

Chance used her drakken powers to beat every1 in the cave and unchanied Ray and then they made out and then someone in a cloke stepped out of the shadows! It was the person who released the monster and kidnapped ria! Then they tipped back their cloke and revealed….

**LOL dat's all u r getting today! It's really really suspenders isn't it? I'm so good at writing action scenes. **

****Hi, how do you feel about this fic? Have any ideas for sue shenanigans? I'd love to hear them. Seriously, I need things for Chance to get up to. Even if you don't have any ideas, it would be lovely if you could drop me a review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I do what I want.

Disclaimer: I will not, under pain of death, admit to owning this. Seriously. Don't even try.

**_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_**

**I left u with a cliffie last time dn't I? I'm soo super sorry I took so long to reserve it! The dum prepz at mah skewl were being h8rs. **

…Kimiko! Cuz she was a dumb stooped hor who was fat and ugly and wasn't ccool enuff for Rio to love her but she had a stooped stalker obsex**(AN: LOL ged it? Cus she wants to have six wiff him but she wont cus shes a stooped hor and who onlyu thinks about her appearance and Chance is so much better cuz she's smurf and she's a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man!)**ion with Ray and so she katnappe him ad tried to mack him loofah her but he didn't so she was going to scarface him to the munster nad end the world.

"ZOMG U R lick soooooooooooooooooooooooooo stooped. Ray and Me are en Loofah and nothing can come between us!" Chance cried! It was sooooooooooo sad cuz Kimiko thought she could come between Ray and Chance cuz she was a hor who wears mackupand shopped at Hollister and abbercumbie and bitch and she didn't understand that Chance was a real girl who naturally had a prefect hourglass figure and never needed to wear makeup because she understood that real beauty came from within and Ria thought that Chance was smexier than Kimiko because of that.

"U R such a looser." Kimiko said. And then she and Chance started fighting and it was really hard for Chance to win b/c Kimiko was using evil magic to cheat.

"That's so unfair!" Chance said. She was crying b/c she knew if she couldn't win Kimiko would marry Ray and she couldn't live without Rio and Kimiko was winning because she was cheesing.

"No. Your just two stuped and fat and ugly to beet me!" Kimiko yelled. She was such a bitch!

Then when all hope was lost and Kimiko was about to win Chance discovered that she had control over dark and light and she used Kimiko's dark magic against her to win. But it was too late and when Kimiko knew she wood loose shkilled ray cuz she knew she wouldn't have him and she was a selfish meenie.

"OMG Ria! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Chance cried! "I luff u so much and I can't loose u! U were the only person who ever loofahed me!" Then she slit her rists and cried cus she loved ray and he was deed.

Her blud on the alter Ria was supposed to be scarfaced on made a gape in thyme and then she feel though he whole and she came out in old times when everybody wore period clothing and was really cool.

She looked around, but it didn't look like any old time she'd seen in her history books and she'd red all the historybooks because she was a professor of history at Hahvahd **(AN: Geddit? Cuz Harvard's in Boston and that's how Boston people tock) **and she was really confused.

"OMG lick where am I?" she axed a guy on the street. He was really smexy and he was wearing really tight leather pants and he had super sexi abs and smouldering black eyes and he had a deep tan and soft, wavy bronze hair that she wasnted to run her hands through for lick forever. He was so sexi!

"U R in the kingdom of Draconis." he sed. he had such a sexy low voice! It was just like that really hawt guy in that movie. "U look just like our princess."

"OMG no!" she said. She was too plain to be a princess! "I'm just a stupid ugly girl with no talents whatsoever!" she cried and she was supersad cuz she thought she was worhtless.

"I bet you're not" he said. "You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. I think I'll write a song 4 u to make u happy!"

"Nothing will ever mak me happy" she said. She was so sad that Ray died because he was her husband and she loved him. "My husband just died and it's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault and u will be happy again. U just need some time to move on cuz he's in a better place now and he had a good life with u to loofah him," he said. "Here, let me sing u this song I just wrote for u." Then he started singing.

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful  
So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

"OMG!" she said. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever herd in my life!" But then she remembered that only Ria called her beautiful b4 and she started ccrying. _  
_

"Don't be sad. I'm here 4 u," he sed. "I'm Adonis." **(AN: That's roman for Sexyfine!)**

"I'm Chance," she said. then they started making out cuz she realized that she needed to be happy again and couldn't spend all her time moping over a guy cuz she was a strong independent woman who didn't need a man. Then they did it only she wasn't a slut cuz he was one of the only people who was nice to her and she was starting to fall in loofah with him.

**OMg! I didn't warn you this time did I? I'm so tricky! Review or I'll slit my rists cuz I'm dispersed. **

**_X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X_  
**

No really. I do what I want. And you do what you want. Which is review. You desperately want to review.


	5. Chapter 5

****I'm not even vaguely sorry.

**HAHA! Lung thyme know sea! My dumb h8r parents kept me away frot he computer so I couldn't tell u my awesome storie! But I'm here know so it's all okay and the dump preps and h8rs can suck it!**

Chance was super happy to be livng in olden times now! She got to wear so many prtty dresses and all the guys were sper cute and chivalrous and not like the dub assholes they were now. Still, she loofahed Ray cuz he was the only man she would ever truly love and she was derpressed cuz he was ded but she knew she had to move on with her life so she moved in with Adonis and they were planning their weeding.

And she was super happy cuz she got to have her weeding in the castle cuz Adonis was a barred who sang songs for the Princess who was super nice, but Chance had never met the preiness yet but she was going to one day! But she was nervous about marrying Adonis cuz it would be lick cheetah n Ray.

Chance was going to go shopping for her dres and it was going to be super awesome! She wished she had her fiens to go withthough because she was new here and she didn't know anybody! The she started singing cuz she was so lonely.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true_

And then a bunch of friendly birds and animals showed up and helped her make a perfect dress! It was Balck and wight cuuz even though she was getting marred she was sad and morning ray. Therewas lots of lase on the bottom and it had a sweathart necklineand it had lods of gold beeds and it was super goth cuz it has a cornet and it was super sexi!

When sh got home to tell her BF the good knews she was in for a sirprize! They had a special visitor! It was….

….

….

….

…..

….

…

GRAND MASTER DASHI! He and Adonis were BFFLS and it was super cool cuz Chance was still a Xiaolin Monk and she was super excited to meat the first Draken of drakens. **(AN: Dashi is Zeus in Xiaolin Mythology. )**

"Oh woe is me!" Sashi Creid!. "Forsooth I have doth lost mine combat against the four wench **(AN: That's old people talk for witch)** Wuya! Cuz even though she's a fat, stooped ho she doth use blacke **(AN: That's how olden people spell black! That's super goth isn't it?!)** majyk against thyself."

"OMG!" Chace said! "That's lick super terrible! How will we ever defeet Wuya?!"

"IDK," Dashi seed. "There's a prophecy about the princess of thou land and how she'll defeet Wuya's evil majyk and bring peas to earth!"

"Then we ned to meat the princess!" Adipose said. Thn they went to the castle and met the prncess who locked just lick Chanceonly not as sexi!

"Acnehc! My BFFL!" Anubis said. Acnehc was the princess and she was super pretty! "This iis my fionce Chance and she's the love of my life and I don't know what I would do without her!"

"K THX" Chance said. It was sooper romantic cuz nobody had ever really loved herb4 and was still alive and Adonis proved to her that she was worthy of being loofahed and her golden and amythest orbs watered with the thought of finally finding real love that would last.

"What business brings thou to our castle?" The princess asked. She was super pretty! She had long enoby waves of goden hair falling down to the ground in braids and she had beautiful golden and purple eyesand a perfect figure like an hourglass! She was wearing a super awesome ball gown with a pink velvet skirt and a lot of glitter and she was wearing converse cuz they're sensible shooes and not like heels which are stooped and wreck your legs and feet!

"I beg thee pardon my fair lady, but forsooth there dost a prophecy about thine fair visage," said Dashi. Chance started to feel something weird, but she couldn't understand it! IT was so strange and she'd never felt lick that b4. She didn' t know what she was feeling but she knew that she hattered the princess now!

"I can talk to you two sexyfine men about this," she said. "But the stooped ho has to stay outside because she can't understand these sorts of difficult things."

"Hey! Chance is really smurf and can do anything she wants cuz she's a strong independent woman who doesn't need a man!" Adonis said.

"No," cried chance. "She's right! I'm a stopped, worthless ugly person and I can't be trusted with important things!"

"K. TTYL" Adonis said and he and the princess went off to talk about the prophecy AKA make out. But Dashi stayed behind and comforted Chance.

"She's only saying that cuz she's a jealous h8r who has no lov ein her life" he said givingher a hug and comforting her. "We don't ned her anyway cuz I was reading about Wuya and her only weekness is Shen Gong Wu and we just need to mack shen gong wu to beet her!"

"But how do we do that?" Chance said. She was really excited now cuz she wanted to beef EVIL!

"I don't know but theirs a prophecy about that that the mirror to the throne will find the path to true light through the way of dragons," he said. Chance thought about the mysterious prophecy and realized…

**OMG I'm so suspenders aren't I?! I just keep leaving you guessing about what's happening next ren't I?! Review or I''ll cut myself!**


End file.
